


Sparks Fly

by iamkk04



Series: Taylor Swift Lesbians [1]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkk04/pseuds/iamkk04
Summary: The storyline is loosely based on "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. The characters are too but they're really not.
Series: Taylor Swift Lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179254





	Sparks Fly

The lights reflected off the ground like a scene from a romance film. The one where the main protagonist ends up realizing they've been in love with their best friend this entire time. Only it’s too late because the best friend already has everything figured out for themself and now they just have to exist knowing they'd rather kiss said friend hello than hug them goodbye. Yea that one. 

"Hey, El? You listening girly?" Ah right, the part where the main protagonist realizes she's been in love with her best friend this entire time.

"Yea I'm here." The brightest of smiles appears on Ellie's face as she looks up at her friend. The bitter-sweet smile only looks sad from an inside perspective but to anyone else, it’s a familiar and kind face that makes Violet continue. 

"So I was thinking we should probably hop on a few more rides before the rain starts back up." Violet wraps her arms around one of her friends. Ellie finds herself looking down at the top of the girl's head, counting each strand of hair that sticks up in a frizz. They walk on in silence, around them the boardwalk buzzes with people. Couples, families, friends. There's a lightness to the air like all outside responsibility has stopped existing for the time being and everyone there can just relax, enjoy each others company while they can. It’s only a matter of time before they all have to be back to the real world, just a mere few hours before they'll all be back to work or school, to jobs and chores. 

"Hey!" Violet snaps in front of Ellie's face pulling her out of her thoughts once more. "What is up with you tonight?" Violet laughs and lets go to skip out in front of her friend. She catches a few stray raindrops on her tongue. Giggling she turns to her best friend, motioning for her to continue forward with her. Ellies gives her an okay in her head. Okay, I'll do anything for you, anything with you. I trust you. And then she's grabbing Violet's hand again, her baby pink skirt brushing against Ellie's leg. Everything about her is perfect, Ellie thinks. From her long blonde curly hair to those alluring green eyes that pull you in, they make it so easy for you to trust them. I do trust you Ellie's brain adds to the flush of emotions the girl is already feeling. 

"I think we should go on this one first" Violet lets go of her friend's hand and looks up at a ride that Ellie immediately thinks she won't like, but who is she to say no to that beautiful face. And so that's how she ends up strapped into a drop ride, holding onto her best friend for dear life counting down the seconds until they dro-

"AHHHH" Ellie screams and Violet laughs. She just laughs and Ellie thinks it’s the nicest sound she's ever heard. And then it's happening again, they're falling, Ellie is screaming, Violet is laughing as her pigtails fly into the air. Ellie laughs too, sure she's scared out of her mind but Violet's laugh is just far too contagious for her to not laugh. So they end up riding a dozen more rides that Ellie would've probably sat out on any other time but she's just so caught up in being pulled around by her best friend that there's no room in her head for fear. Only room for Violet. Everything Violet. Violet Violet Violet. So maybe that's how they end up walking hand in hand down the beach, the sounds from the boardwalk echoing from a distance, the quiet crash of waves, and the sound of their breathing. Slowly they walk forward forgetting everything around them. 

"El?" Violet stares up at the girl, green eyes lit up in the dark, the stars reflect in them like glitter. 

"Yea?" And Ellie stares back down at her silly, funny, reckless, gorgeous, sweet, and small childhood best friend and wishes all time would stop so she could lean down and kiss her where she wants to. Where she's been wanting to for years but just wasn't ready to admit it until now. Admit that she's so very in love with her best friend.

"You always look like you're thinking really hard about something." The girl giggles. And God if Ellie wasn't absolutely in love with that noise. 

"I was thinking that maybe since you know we'll be apart from eachother this fall, we should go away together for winter break. Just the two of us, somewhere far. Like Japan... you've always wanted to go there right?" Ellie smiles. Violet was leaving for University at the end of the week. Was going to the other side of the country and Ellie was gonna be here, at a community college and working part-time at the local diner. Ellie never liked change but Violet, Violet was adventurous and always wanted to see a new place or try new food. It was fitting for her to go to a school so very far away. 

"And maybe you'll change your mind about staying home and come stay with me." Violet kicks the sand. 

"Hey, baby. Look at me." Ellie grabs her friend’s chin and turns her so that they're facing each other. And maybe time does stop for them, just for this moment. "Just because we'll be apart doesn't mean we won't still be together." They stare so deeply into each other's eyes, that any passerby might think they're in love, except that's only half true.

In those romance films, the main protagonist finally realizes that they're in love with their best friend. Only it's too late because the best friend already has everything figured out, right?

Violet steps closer to Ellie, they connect hands. "Right," Violet responds in almost a whisper. And maybe it's the late hour or the moonlight on the water but Ellie finds herself stepping closer as well, leaning closer. Eyes stay put together, toes so close in the sand. Ellie can feel Violet's breath on her skin. So time stops and all other responsibilities and worries and problems fly out the door as Ellie leans down further and presses her lips to her best friend's. They stay locked together as the rain starts coming down again, harder this time than it was before. Everything is in slow motion as Violet's hand goes running through the back of Ellie's hair. Ellie puts her hand on Violet's waist and their lips dance together. They fit together as if they were meant to kiss eachother this entire time. They break apart to catch their breath and Ellie thinks for a split second as time starts back up again that she's messed up, but then there's Violet again pulling her down for seconds. 

"Come with me, Ellie." Violet pleads when they pull apart once more. "Come with me and we'll live together and love eachother and have eachother always."

"I could never say no to you Violet." They run back to their car together, raindrops meeting their bodies in a race. And Ellie finds she kind of enjoys being a little reckless with Violet, kissing in the pouring rain and all. Nothing could be better for the two of them as they fall into bed together that night. Nothing could break this moment.


End file.
